Unadmitted Attraction
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Isuke couldn't know that a shortcut will have such an impact in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there, this is my comeback! This time, it would be a story about Isuke and Haruki. I wasn't sure if I could write a fanfiction about them, since the majority of the AnR stories are about them, it's hard to be original with this pairing. Anyway, even if I hesitated to write it, I finally decided to try. I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

Isuke couldn't possibly expect that taking a shortcut today would have such an impact in her life. Since there had too much people on her usual way, the pink haired girl decided to take another street to go back home. She didn't really care about other people, but these one were particularly noisy. She preferred to be in a quiet place today.

It's been two weeks since Isuke left the hospital. After her fight with Azuma Tokaku, the pink haired girl was left with her two arms severely injured, one broken and the other perforated. Even if she was perfectly recovered, she still had a slight scar on her arm, thanks to Tokaku's knife.

Isuke still didn't get over what's happened in Black Class, during her assassination. The fact that she failed to kill the helpless and harmless girl like Haru was beyond humiliation, but it wasn't the worst. What was bothering the most Isuke was that she lost against Tokaku, she was beating by a virgin assassin. She didn't even kill the pink haired girl to spare her the shame to have lost, Tokaku only knocked her out and tied her hands.

On her way home, Isuke went near a construction site. Since she didn't take this street since a long time, it was the first time the pink haired girl saw this site. Isuke approached from the construction site and discreetly watched the people who were working.

" _Isuke hopes there have some handsome blue collar workers._ " She thought.

The girls' majority seemed to prefer the princely guys (or for a certain tiny assassin, the princely women), but it wasn't the case for Isuke. She never liked guys who acted like princes, she found them too soft and weak. The pink haired girl preferred blue-collar workers, because they are usually in good physical shape, really muscular and also hard worker.

Isuke began to ogle the blue-collar workers. Well, it was kind of disappointing, the majority of them were way too young for the pink haired girl's standards. Suddenly, Isuke noticed the presence of a female worker. It was pretty unusual, Isuke rarely saw girls working as blue-collar workers. Or maybe it was only because she didn't have much interest into that kind of girl, she probably didn't usually notice their presence.

But this time, there had something special about this female worker. Isuke could only see her back, but she was pretty sure it was a girl. She had long and quite messy red hair that reminded someone to Isuke. The pink haired girl's heart began to race when she remembered this person, the only one she kind of appreciated during her time in Black Class.

" _Why Isuke feels like that? This poor and tomboyish girl isn't important, and it's not like Isuke will see her again anyway…_ "

Even so, the pink haired girl couldn't stop watching this female blue-collar worker, wishing that she could see her face. This way, Isuke would see it wasn't this person and stop thinking about her. Suddenly, the girl turned back, which greatly shocked Isuke when she saw who she was. The pink haired girl hid behind a wall, she didn't want that this girl noticed her.

" _Isuke isn't dreaming, this girl is …How is that possible? This is too much for a coincidence…_ "

Isuke carefully observed the female worker. No doubt possible, this girl was really Sagae Haruki. The pink haired girl would be lying if she said she didn't miss her ex-roommate. Even if Isuke didn't care about others, except her parents, Haruki was an exception. There had something with this girl that interest Isuke, but she couldn't know what exactly. Ashamed by her preoccupation about the redhead girl, Isuke decided to leave this place as soon as possible.

" _She's just a mere commoner, she's not worthy of Isuke's attention._ "

Even if she thought that, Isuke couldn't stop herself from taking a picture of Haruki in her blue-collar uniform, using her cellphone, before leaving.

* * *

Each day, on her way home, Isuke was taking the shortcut where was the construction site. Even if she couldn't admit it, the pink haired girl really wanted to talk with Haruki. Unfortunately, she was too proud to be honest with herself, this is why Isuke only watching the redhead from afar. Some days Haruki was there, others she was absent, but Isuke still continued to take this shortcut just to saw her sometimes.

Isuke didn't know why she had such an interest into Haruki. This girl was definitely not her type. The redhead was unfeminine, her taste in fashion was terrible, her muscles were too prominent and she was disgustingly gentle. Ironically, if Haruki was a guy, she would have been Isuke's type. Even if she swing both ways, the pink haired girl had a totally different type when it comes to girls. Isuke preferred fashionable girls, the ones who knew how to take care of their physical appearance. Well, the girls like Isuke, but less dominant, obviously.

Then, why Isuke found Haruki attractive? The redhead was the total opposite of her type of girls. No, it wasn't just Haruki's physical appearance that interested Isuke, there had something else. The pink haired girl couldn't deny that she appreciated Haruki's company where they were roommate, so it's probably the redhead's behavior that interested Isuke. Well, is it's the case, it's mean Isuke kind of like her, something that the pink haired girl wasn't ready to accept.

Even if she dated a lot of people, boys and girls, Isuke never fell in love. Her relations never had last three months, the pink haired broke with them when she was tired of them or found someone more interesting. The only things Isuke loved was her parents and money, they were only what matter for her. The pink haired girl had no interest into romance, well it was what she thought until she met Haruki.

When she arrived in front of the construction site, Isuke couldn't see Haruki. It seemed like the redhead didn't work today. A little bit disappointed, the pink haired girl decided to leave. Since she usually took her time before coming home, her parents began to be suspicious of what their daughter was doing. Isuke didn't want to admit to them the reason why she was late.

"Isuke-sama?"

The pink haired girl blenched and turned back.

"Ah, it's really you! I wasn't sure when I saw you from the site." Haruki said.

The redhead was near Isuke, showing her usual friendly smile. They had no escape now, Isuke needed to face this situation. The pink haired girl tried to look calm and unaffected by this meeting, she didn't want Haruki to know that she came here to secretly watch her.

"So, you're a blue-collar worker now, Haruki? Well, Isuke shouldn't be surprised, this kind of job perfectly fit a unfeminine girl like you." Isuke sneered.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if Isuke is a bitch toward Haruki or just a typical tsundere ^^'**

 **If you had read the manga, you know Isuke as a thing for blue-collar workers ;)**

 **This story will probably stay T and won't be as long as The bully and the bullied.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late, I'm not at home right now and I'm pretty busy with a personal project. I'll go back to school soon, so be prepare, by update will become slower, sorry.**

 **Warning: Contain naughty hand fetishism! So if you're uncomfortable with hands, you better not read this chapter. Ok I'm kidding, but you can't deny that hands are sexy. So hot that we should all wear gloves to hide them!**

* * *

Haruki remained quiet, even after the mean statement Isuke told her. She was surprised to see her old classmate here, what a coincidence! Even though the pink haired girl acted so cold toward her, Haruki was happy to see her again. The redhead couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Long time no see, Isuke."

"It's been so long that you don't know how to properly talk to me. It's Isuke-sama for you…"

Haruki laughed a little, amused by Isuke's request. Even if she knew the pink haired girl wanted to be called like that to prove her dominance, it didn't bother Haruki. If Isuke preferred to have "sama" after her name, than the redhead was happy to call her like that. Haruki was the kind of girl who didn't want to make people feel uncomfortable, she was ready to call them with the suffix they wanted.

"So, Isuke-sama, what are you doing here?"

It took a long moment for the pink haired girl to answer the question.

"Isuke's going home. And you, aren't you supposed to be working now?"

"Huh? How do you know I'm working here?" Haruki asked.

Isuke looked kind of annoyed right now, before she showed her usual fake smile when she was frustrated.

" Idiot, you are wearing a blue collar worker's uniform near a construction site, it was pretty obvious." Isuke said.

"I finished earlier today, so I was about to go home too."

"Then bye, it's not like Isuke wanted to talk with you anyway." she said, before walking away from the construction site.

Haruki couldn't see Isuke's face when she was heading to her home. The redhead began to walk in the same direction. After few minutes, the pink haired girl stopped walking, before turning back to gaze Haruki.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not… I live in this direction too." Haruki said.

The redhead noticed that Isuke was slightly blushing. How strange, it wasn't particularly hot today, maybe she had a fever or something like that.

"I suppose I don't have the choice. I allow you to walk beside me." Isuke said.

Haruki smiled from amusement, before walking faster to join the pink haired girl.

"Isn't funny that we live in the same neighborhood?" The redhead said.

"I think you misunderstand the situation. Isuke isn't living in such a poor district. I'm not surprised that you live here, this suits the commoner you are."

Haruki wasn't bothered by Isuke's insult, but something else disturbed her about what she said.

"If you're not living here, why did you come in this neighborhood to go to your home?" the redhead asked.

"Because this district is between my university and my home, and Isuke hates taking the bus. It's dirty and full of noisy people, I rather prefer to walk."

"Then why you don't buy a car?"

"Isuke doesn't have a licence, I failed my exam because of this stupid teacher."

Suddenly, the pink haired girl grabbed Haruki's hand.

"Your hands are in such a pitiful state." Isuke began to say. "Look at your nails and your skin, you didn't take care of them since a long time don't you?"

"Well, working on a construction site isn't the best for hands, and I don't really have time to take care of my nails, I try to earn money for my family."

They continued to walk, while Haruki noticed that Isuke forgot to release her hand. When the pink haired girl remarked it, she seemed to be terribly embarrassed and blushed again. She immediately dropped the redhead's hand, while they arrived at an intersection.

"Isuke's going into this direction."

"Too bad, I live in the other direction." Haruki said.

Before she could leave, Isuke grabbed her arm, before taking out her cellphone.

"Isuke wants your number."

Haruki knew it wasn't a request but an order.

"Why do you want my number, Isuke-sama?"

"That's none of your business, Isuke wants it, that's all you need to know."

The redhead tried to not laugh at Isuke's statement. She gave to the pink haired girl her phone number.

"You better answer when I'll call you." Isuke warned.

She didn't even bother to say goodbye to Haruki before leaving, while the redhead continued to walk toward her home.

 _"_ _Isuke-sama…you didn't even give your phone number."_ Haruki thought while smiling. _"You really want to have the control, don't you? To decide when we'll talk to each other."_

When she arrived at her home, Haruki promised to herself that the next time she will see Isuke, she'll ask her phone number.

* * *

Isuke began to apply pink nail polish on Haruki's right hand. Few days after their reunion, the pink haired girl called Haruki to invite her to her house. Isuke said it was an emergency, but she discovered that she only wanted to give her a manicure. It wasn't the cheap nail polish Haruki bought, it was one of Isuke's personal nail polish, it probably cost more than what the redhead earn in one week of work.

Haruki was pretty surprise when she saw Isuke's house. She thought it would be a more luxurious residence, but it was only a normal house. Well, it was a pretty house, more luxurious than the one were commoners lived, but it wasn't a manor or a castle like she thought it would be.

The redhead was in Isuke's room, when the pink haired girl finished polishing her third finger.

"Why do you work on a construction site? It's seems to be a pretty tough job…"

"I need money for my family. My mother is hospitalised and I want to send my brothers and sisters to school." Haruki answered. "And…I couldn't continue to be an assassin, I prefer to have an honest job and earn clean money, something that can make my family proud of me."

Haruki noticed the strange gaze from Isuke. The pink haired girl seemed to not understand what she was saying. For her, money had always the same value, it didn't matter how you earn it, she couldn't understand the concept of dirty or clean money. Even so, it didn't bother the redhead, they had different point on vu, but they were similar on something. They both did anything they can to help their respective family, it was the most important thing for them. This is what Haruki liked the most about Isuke, her love for her family, and she also liked Isuke's frankness, even if it was kind of rude sometimes.

"Give me you other hand." Isuke ordered.

She finished polishing Haruki's right hand. The redhead approached her left hand and Isuke grabbed it, before beginning to polish her thumb.

"So, huh…what did you do after Black Class?" Haruki suddenly asked, trying to start a conversation.

"After my hospitalisation because of that Azuma bitch?" Isuke began to say bitterly. "I went on vacation with my parents, on a beach. Too bad I failed to kill Haru, otherwise I could have bought the beach only for the three of us."

Haruki softly smiled, amused by Isuke's trivial preoccupation. If she could have the chance to go on vacation with her family, the redhead wouldn't care if they were alone or not. But it seemed that it was important for Isuke, she probably preferred to enjoy her family moments without strangers around. It was normal that the vision of vacation of a poor girl like Haruki was different from a wealthy girl like Isuke, the redhead could understand that.

"I was also hospitalised for a long time, for a broken arm and lot of nasty cuts. Well, it's my fault, I was responsible if the gymnasium's roof fall apart. I was pretty desperate to win…" Haruki said with a nervous laugh.

Isuke didn't seem to find this funny, she even looked mad at Haruki. The redhead didn't know why, she couldn't consider that she was mad because she almost killed herself. It would be so unlike her.

"Nothing is worth to sacrifice your life. Your family probably needs you more than money, I'm sure they couldn't be happy without you with them." Isuke said.

Haruki felt her heart beating faster. She didn't know why, but hearing Isuke said those words made her happy. The pink haired girl seemed to care about her, which made the redhead smiled.

"I promise that I wouldn't put my life in danger anymore." Haruki said.

"Idiot, why are you saying this to Isuke? I couldn't care less if you die."

Isuke finished polishing her nails. Haruki looked at them. Even if she could see a slight difference between this one and her usual nail polish, the redhead didn't think it worth the high gap between their prices.

"I still think that this color doesn't suit me." Haruki said.

"Huh? Pink suits you well, since it matches with Isuke's hair color."

Isuke approached Haruki's hand for her hair, showing that it was the same color. The redhead felt suddenly like the temperature became hotter suddenly. Listening to her impulse, Haruki grabbed Isuke's hand and approached it from her face.

"Then, you should polish yours in red next time, you'll match with mine." Haruki said, before kissing Isuke's hand.

The redhead really liked Isuke's hands. They were the proof of the pink haired girl's tidiness about her physical appearance. It was easy for Haruki to find what kind of person someone was only by their hands. This is how she found out that Haru wasn't an assassin. She noticed that Isuke was heavily blushing.

"Isuke-sama, you're blushing a lot recently. Do you have a cold or something like that?"

Haruki put her hand on Isuke's forehead, to discover that it was hot.

"I think you have a fever…"

"Haruki, you really like hands, don't you?" Isuke began to say with her murderous smile. "Well, let me show you my hand closer, you dammit hand fetishist!"

Haruki suddenly remembered that the reason why she came here was to ask Isuke her phone number. She couldn't expect to receive a powerful slap for the pink haired girl right on her cheek, leaving a painful red mark.

* * *

 **Isuke: "saying something mean and rude"**

 **Haruki: You're so funny, Isuke-sama!**

 **Still not sure if Isuke is a bitch or a tsundere, or just both.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, it's been a long time! Sorry if I didn't post for a while, I was busy with school and on some book's project. Anyway, I decided to at least finish this story, I hope you're not mad at me for my long absence.**

* * *

Feeling the wind in her long hair, Isuke readjusted her sunglasses, before turning at the next intersection. Since one week now, she had her driver's license. To celebrate that, her parents bought her a car, a light grey cabriolet.

It's been a while since Isuke saw Haruki. The last time she saw the redhead was where she gave her a manicure. While she remembered this memory, Isuke looked at her nails. She polished them red recently, a red that's really similar to Haruki's hair color. The pink haired girl was still pretending it was only a coincidence, that it had nothing to do with Haruki.

Even so, every time Isuke thought about the redhead, she couldn't stop her heart from beating faster. The pink haired girl couldn't accept those feelings. She tried so hard to repress them, in vain.

 _"Why such an inelegant peasant like her makes Isuke feels like that? How this commoner could have such an impact on me?"_ Isuke thought, frustrated and confused.

She couldn't understand why she had those kinds of feelings for Haruki. The redhead was absolutely not her kind of girls. She was in fact similar to Isuke's kind of guy, which is blue-collar worker. The pink haired girl never found attractive a tomboyish girl until now, Haruki was the first one.

When she first met her at Myojo Academy, Isuke hated her. She disliked the fact that Haruki was the opposite of her. The redhead was so selfless, optimist, empathic and kind, the contrary of Isuke. This is why the pink haired girl usually loathed poor people. She despised their kindness and honesty. Without money, they usually learned to enjoy life differently than wealthy people, they developed values that Isuke couldn't understand, and she hated it.

But her opinion about Haruki changed. Isuke discovered that despite their differences, the redhead and her were also pretty similar. They are both ready to do anything in order to help their relatives, the value of family is important for both of them. Isuke couldn't accept this similitude first, she tried to despise Haruki during Black Class, but deep down, she couldn't hate her anymore. She even developed some kind of respect for Haruki.

Even if she was disappointed when the redhead was eliminated during Black Class, Isuke was also relieved. The pink haired girl thought her absence would lessen her feelings for Haruki, she couldn't except to meet her again. Their reunion revived Isuke's feelings. Even if they didn't see each other a lot recently, it was enough to confuse the pink haired girl's heart.

Still in her car, Isuke decided to take a shortcut. She knew at which school Haruki was attending. It's not like she wanted to talk with her, just see her from afar was enough. Arrived at the school, the pink haired girl parked her car apart. She didn't want someone, especially Haruki, to see her.

Isuke felt an intense frustration when she was Haruki exited the school. It wasn't because of the redhead, but because of the people who was following her. A group of students, probably some of her classmates, were talking with Haruki, laughing with her. The majority of them were girls around Haruki's age, but some of them were younger boys. They were looking at the redhead with admiration into their eyes, and some of them even seem to like her more than just a simple friend.

The pink haired girl couldn't determinate if it was jealousy. She wasn't sure if what she just saw make her sad or angry, but she knew what it means. Haruki was such a nice girl, it was normal that people would easily fall in love with her. It shouldn't be a surprise that she's so much popular, especially around girls and young boys. Her tomboyish attitude combined with her somewhat feminine look made her attractive toward them, and she kind of have the senpai's or onee-chan's vibe.

Isuke knew that Haruki could find someone who was more adequate for her, a selfless idiot just like her. The pink haired girl wasn't ashamed of whom she was, but she highly doubted she could be the good person for her. Looking away, Isuke restarted her car, before receded from Haruki's school.

 _"Anyway, such a stupid peasant isn't worthy of Isuke's attention."_ She thought, while wiping a tear that was rolling on her cheek.

* * *

Sitting at the table into the kitchen in her house, Isuke was looking her breakfast, without appetite. The pink haired girl barely slept last night, too troubled by the recent events.

"You look tired, is something wrong?" asked a masculine voice.

Isuke's mother entered into the kitchen, before sitting next to his daughter.

"Nothing important mama, it's just…it's something stupid, no need for you to worry." Isuke replied.

She didn't want to bother her mother with a trivial matter such as love. At least, it was how the pink haired girl considered her feelings toward Haruki. She still didn't fully accept how she felt about the redhead.

"What kind of mother I would be if I can't see when my daughter is disturbed?" He said, while looking Isuke into her eyes. "I know how to recognize a girl in love when I see one."

Isuke immediately felt that her heart was racing and her face suddenly became hotter. She noticed that her mother began to smile warmly.

"It's so unlike you to blush like that, I would even say it's cute," Eisuke began to say. "So, what is it this time? A guy, or a girl?"

The pink haired girl didn't appreciate to be called "cute", her parents were the only ones who could and stay alive after. Even if she didn't first feel comfortable to talk about that with her mother, Isuke was now more willing to confess what she had in her mind.

"It's a girl, but she has nothing in common with those I had date." Isuke replied. "She's…really poor, ungraceful, tomboyish, a real commoner! She's enough stupid to risk her own life for others, such selflessness disgust me."

While saying this, Isuke briefly looked at her nails painted in red. Suddenly, Eisuke began to laugh for few seconds.

"What's so funny, mama?" Isuke asked, a little bit bothered.

"Nothing, I just appreciated the way you were smiling while talking about this girl."

The pink haired girl was shocked. She was smiling? She didn't even notice it! Isuke didn't feel like her facial expression changed when she was talking about Haruki, but she didn't think her mother would lie to her.

"E-Even so, it doesn't matter! We're too different, this relation is destined to fail."

"Aren't you familiar with the concept of Opposites attract?" Eisuke asked.

"What about Birds of a feather flock together?"

Her mother took a few seconds before answering.

"I think both of them are true." He finally replied.

"How they could be true at the same time? Those proverbs are the exact opposite!" Isuke protested.

"It depends of which things you're similar and those that you're different. I personally think that people with opposite personality and similar values and tastes make the best couples. They complete each other and can enjoy their time together."

The pink haired girl thought about what her mother told her. It was true that Haruki and her had opposite personality. But what about their values and tastes? Except their loyalty for their respective family, do they have other similarity? For their tastes, they both liked fashion, even if they didn't have the same style. Is it enough to be called similar? Isuke doubted it, but she couldn't deny that she had some feelings for the redhead.

"It's like me and your father. We are different on some points, but similar on others. This is why our relation works for such a long time. I love him, but it wasn't love at first sight that brought us together. Never forget that true love isn't something you should search for, it's not something you can find. You have to build it."

Isuke understood what it means. Maybe she should give it a shot and try. Who knows, maybe the pink haired girl will discovered that she had more in common with Haruki that she thought.

"She has a big family, and like I said she's poor, she needs to work a lot to support her family. How could she have time for romance?" Isuke said.

"Well, if the feeling is mutual from her, I'm sure she will find some time for you, even if it's not a lot. It's not like she would have to take care of her family all her life, doesn't she?"

Haruki was working in order to help her younger siblings, of course one day they will be enough old to take care of themselves, especially if they went to school. The redhead's mother would probably the only one Haruki will have to take care all her lifespan, but she will eventually die.

"Isuke could just kill them all, they won't be a nuisance anymore."

"…I don't think killing her family will be the best way to start a relationship with her." Eisuke said.

"Why not? This is how you start our relation…ah, don't look at me like that, I was only joking!"

Isuke finished her breakfast, before standing up to take her bag.

"Thanks for your advices mama, Isuke will leave now! I need to make Haruki mine before that one of her groupies get a grasp on her!"

* * *

 **Tsundere Isuke is the best Isuke.**

 **I recently rewatch Akuma no Riddle with my younger sister. I'll probably read with her the manga, because she can't read english. This is probably why I remembers this fanfic, because before that I kind of lost interest in AnR, sorry. Also, they have new chapters of the manga that came out, it revived my interest.**

 **I want to continue writing fanfictions, but maybe on another series. You can check on my profile my ships and current obsessions, if you have requests.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry for this really late update. When was my last one? Two years ago? Anyway, I decided to finally finish this story. So this is the last chapter, I hope you'll like it! ^^**

* * *

Haruki wasn't sure how she ended up in her current situation. She was standing in front of a big yet modest inground pool, wearing a revealing swimsuit with a zebra pattern, courtesy of Isuke. With a landing net, the redhead proceeded to remove the filth in the water.

"Isuke-sama, when you called me, I thought it was to spend time with me, not make me clean your pool."

The pink haired girl was comfortably laid on a deck chair, wearing a red bikini and sunglasses, and sipping a fancy drink. Haruki couldn't say she didn't like the view of Isuke's curves and forms.

"Less whining and more cleaning." Isuke replied. "If you do a good job, Isuke's gonna give you a nice reward."

The redhead couldn't deny she was intrigued by the reward. She felt that her body temperature became warmer. Haruki tried to keep out of her mind her indecent thoughts and concentrated on the cleaning.

" _I shouldn't raise false hopes_." Haruki thought. " _There's no way a girl like Isuke would be interest in someone like me. I should just be happy to be her friend…even if I feel more like a slave to her._ "

She did find Isuke quite attractive. Haruki never considered investing herself in romance, since she was really busy with her work and taking care of family. But she had to admit that if she wanted to be in couple, the pink haired girl would be her first choice. Not only she found Isuke physically attractive, there also had something with her personality that interested Haruki. Her confidence and honesty, and also her prideful side, the redhead admired them. But, she was sure that it was impossible for her feelings to be mutual.

It took her almost half an hour to finish cleaning the pool. Haruki wiped her sweating forehead (it was quite a hot day today) and looked at her work, feeling proud of herself.

"Isuke-sama, I finish!"

The pink haired girl removed her sunglasses and approached from the pool's border, next to Haruki.

"Isuke can now see her own reflection in the water. You can be useful sometimes, Haruki. Well now, like promised, it's time for your reward."

The redhead felt her heart racing. She couldn't refrain herself from having dirty thoughts.

"And…what it is?"

"Since it's a pretty hot day today, Isuke needs to put some solar cream to protect her pretty skin. And you're going to be the one who will put it."

"Uh!? My reward is to put you sun cream? What kind of reward is that?!"

"Ah? Isuke gave you the permission to be able to touch her body, how could it be not enough for you?"

Haruki couldn't deny that the idea of touching Isuke's bare skin was really appealing. She couldn't stop herself from looking at the pink haired girl's cleavage. At the sight of Isuke's breast, the redhead felt a rush of blood in her cheeks.

"Where do you think you're looking at?" Isuke asked with a menacing smile.

Haruki blenched.

"Ah, nowhere! I swear, I wasn't looking at your…"

Out of the blue, Isuke suddenly pushed her in the pool. The redhead fell into the water. It took her a couple of seconds to come back at the surface.

"What was that for!?"

"To cool you down, since you seemed to be in heat." Isuke replied with an enigmatic smile.

Haruki wasn't sure if the pink haired girl was mad or amused. It seemed to be both. She went out of the pool and tried to dry her hair by moving her head from both side.

"Me, in heat? Should I remember you that you're the one forcing me to clean your pool in such a revealing swimsuit? If I have to take a guess, I think you're the one who's in heat, Isuke-sama."

This time, Isuke seemed really pissed. Haruki deeply regretted her joke.

"What are you pretending, idiot!? How could you think Isuke would be interested by the sight of your muscular body?! Don't think too highly of yourself, you peasant!"

Isuke tried once again to shove her into the pool. Haruki fought back, and they both ended up in the water.

"Now we can cool down together, Isuke-sama!" Haruki laughed.

"Idiot…Isuke doesn't need…to cool down…and stop gripping at me!"

The redhead remembered that in their fall, she grabbed the other girl. She released Isuke and noticed she was heavily blushing.

"Are you alright, Isuke-sama? Your face is red…do you have a fever?"

When she tried to touch her forehead, the pink haired girl pushed her back.

"Don't touch me! Isuke shouted.

Haruki was shocked. She was worried that she somehow went too far and made Isuke hated her.

"I'm sorry…if I offended you in some way. The truth is, I…"

"Shut up! How can you be so dense? And how Isuke can be enough stupid to lov…argh, you're pissing me off so much right now!"

Haruki couldn't have predicted what happened after. Isuke rushed toward her and suddenly kissed her on the lips. The redhead didn't protest, too shock to react. Also, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it.

"I love you, you idiot!"

"Ehhh?!" Was the only thing Haruki could reply.

"What the fuck with this dumb reaction?! Isuke admit her love for you and it's the only thing you find to say?"

"It's just…that I'm surprised. I didn't think…that my feelings for you could be mutual. I also love you, Isuke-sama."

"What?! Then why didn't you say it sooner?"

"Because…I didn't think…that I was good enough for you."

The pink haired girl appeared to be even more pissed.

"Isuke is the only one who can judge if you're good enough for her. In fact, Isuke is the one…who doubted of not being the right person for you…"

Haruki couldn't believe what she heard. Isuke, the one who was so prideful, thought that she wasn't worthy of her?

"Isuke-sama…you're the right person for me. I don't know if I could satisfy you though. I need to work to provide for my family. Until my siblings will be enough old to take care of themselves, I don't think I'll have too much time for you."

"It okay, I understand. If it's for you, Isuke can be patient."

"I'll try my best to give you some of my time when I'll be free…wait, those that mean we're a couple now? Are you my girlfriend?"

"Oh gosh how can you be so dense? Of course we're a couple! You should be honor to have Isuke as your girlfriend."

The pink haired girl wasn't blushing anymore. She became her usual prideful self. Haruki preferred her that way.

Suddenly, Isuke approached from her and pressed her breasts against hers in a seductive way.

"Now, how about Isuke changes the reward she had for you?"

'You mean…you want to have…sex?"

"Well of course! Don't tell me…that you're a virgin!?"

"Uh…well, yeah. Not you?"

Isuke didn't answer her question. She put one of her arm around Haruki's waist and drew her closer to her.

"You don't want to?"

"That not the question…Are you sure? We're in the pool…"

"Then, how about we go to my room so that Isuke can give you your well-deserved reward?"

Without the slightest hesitation, Haruki leaned a kiss on Isuke's lips, before answering with a smile.

"It would be with pleasure, Isuke-sama."

* * *

 **Isuke successfully (and worthy of the bitchy tsundere she is) make Haruki hers!**

 **The manga of AnR is also finish! Did you like the ending? Or did you prefer the anime's one? At least now almost every pairings are canon! Do you know the semi-canon doujins called Koakuma no Riddle? If not, you should read them!**

 **For the moment, my current obsession is Danganronpa, as you can see by my last stories. I'm planning to do a crossover between Akuma no Riddle and Danganronpa. It's going to be a AU where the characters from AnR are forced to participate in a killing game like those in DR. Let me know if you're interested.**

 **Also, my most recent fanfictions are also on Archive of our own. My pseudo there is the same as here, RickyOtaku. I also post an original story, that you can also find in my FictionPress account (Lizzybee). I also have another account on FictionPress, Ricky Phoenix, to post stuff related to the book I'm writing.**

 **Anyway, this is the end of this story, I hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to leave reviews.**


End file.
